brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Speedorz
Speedorz are Legends of Chima sets released in 2013, and are apparently used in tournaments or battles that the characters in Chima participate in. In one set, a spinner was included to use in the game. The objective of the game is to win six Chi. Trading cards are also used when playing to give one's character an advantage in battle. The sets vary in size: the smaller sets, of which there are currently seven, generally consist of one modified Speedor, five cards, two weapons, six Chi, and some obstacles or challenges (such as boulders to knock down or "flying" targets to hit), while larger sets, of which there are currently three, generally consist of two modified Speedorz; ten cards, a few weapons, and 12 Chi Crystals; and larger obstacles, challenges, or background features. In 2014, Lego released a new type of Speedorz that you can pull the rip cord through the back instead of the top. How to play with the Speedorz Each Speedor consists of a minimum of three items: a frame decorated in the style of the Speedor's rider, a wheel, and a ripcord. A person wishing to play with the Speedor holds the Speedor in one hand and the ripcord in the other. Then they insert the ripcord in a space in between the wheel and the frame and soon afterwards pull it out as hard as they can, causing the wheel to spin. They then let go of the Speedor, which proceeds to travel speedily forwards. Often, the object of the game being played will involve challenges including having the Speedor hit a certain target to have an orb of chi or another object fall down or having it dodge a variety of obstacles. Legends of Chima story line In the Legends of Chima story line, Speedorz are among the vehicles used by the characters to battle with one another or travel across the large land of Chima. They are also used competing for CHI by jumping through rings, knocking over obstacles, dodging obstacles and other challenges. The Speedorz are shaped like the head of the animal who rides them. Speedorz The sets below all contain a minifigure, a slightly-modified Speedor with ripcord, five trading cards, two weapons, six pieces of chi, and some sort of obstacle or challenge. * 70100 Ring of Fire * 70101 Target Practice * 70102 Chi Waterfall * 70103 Boulder Bowling * 70104 Jungle Gates * 70105 Nest Jump * 70106 Ice Tower * 70107 Skunk Attack * 70108 Royal Roost * 70109 Whirling Vines * 70110 Tower Target * 70111 Swamp Jump * 70112 Croc Chomp * 70136 Banana Bash * 70137 Bat Strike * 70138 Web Dash * 70139 Sky Launch * 70140 Stinger Duel * 70149 Scorching Blades * 70150 Flaming Claws * 70151 Frozen Spikes * 70152 Lava Breakout (Never released, cancelled) * 70153 Fang Trap (Never released, cancelled) * 70154 Frozen Fortress (Never released, cancelled) Starter sets 70113 CHI Battles is one of the two starter sets of 2013, and it contains Longtooth, Wakz, two slightly-modified Speedorz with one rip cord each, ten trading cards, four weapons, and twelve pieces of chi. It also consists of a variety of obstacles and challenges, such as two ramps, a tower from which a blue ball must be knocked down using the Speedorz and the ramps, and some spike "pylons". The second one, 70114 Sky Joust, has two minifigures, Eris and Rawzom, and has the same numbers of Speedorz, rip cords, cards, weapons, and Chi. There is also ramps and a podium with Chi, just like many other Speedorz sets. Battle arenas 70115 Ultimate Tournament is the only known battle arena set to date, and it contains Laval, Cragger, two slightly-modified Speedors with one rip cord each, four weapons, and twelve pieces of chi. It also consists of a variety of obstacles and challenges, such as a ramp, a statue from which a blue ball must be knocked down from using the ramp and the Speedor, some flame "pylons", and a gate decorated to look like a lion. Hitting a target suspended from the gate drops down another blue orb. Other sets with Speedorz Only one of these sets, 70011 Eagles' Castle, is known of so far. The set includes Ewald, Worriz, Lennox, two slightly-modified Speedor with one rip cord each, five trading cards, eight weapons, and thirteen crystals of chi. In the set, the two Speedorz launch off of ramps at a grey column, on top of which is a crystal of Chi. Knocking over the column causes the large brick-built eagle's "wings" to open up and reveal the golden super-crystal of chi. List of Speedorz Defendor Class ''' * Defendor II * Defendor IV * Defendor VI * Defendor IIX * Defendor XII * Darkor Defendor '''Shreekor Class * Shreekor 360 * Shreekor 375 * Shreekor 390 * Shreekor 420 Chompor Class * Chompor V9 * Chompor V12 * Chompor V18 Huntor Class * Huntor * Huntor W3 * Huntor W4 * GasHuntor W4 * Huntor Foxari Kleptor Class * Kleptor S1 * Kleptor S2 Treehugger/Treehuggor Class * Treehugger III * Treehugor X Junglerulor Class * Junglerulor X Knightcrawlor Class * Knightcrawlor VI Nightbringor Class * Nightbringor II Gallery LagravisSpeedor.jpeg|Lagravis on his Defendor II LeoniadisSpeedor.jpeg|Leonidas on his Defendor IV 70011 alt2.png|Lennox on his Defendor VI Laval on Speedorz.png|Laval on his Defendor XII 70103 alt2.jpg|Crominus on his Chompor V12 Cragger on Speedorz.png|Cragger on his Chompor V18 CrocC2.jpeg|Crug on his Chompor V9 Worriz on Speedorz.png|Worriz on his Huntor 70109 alt3.png|Gorzan on his Treehugger III 70101 Speequila.jpg|Equila on his Shreekor 360 70114 alt4.jpg|Eris on her Shreekor 375 eglor speedor.jpg|Eglor on his Shreekor 390 70100 Speezar.jpg|Razar on his Kleptor 51 70114 alt3.jpg|Rawzom on his Kleptor S2 SkinnetSpeedor.jpeg|Skinnet on his GasHuntor W4 70111 alt2.png|Furty on his Huntor Foxari Lagravis.png|Lagravis' Speedor in the TV Show Laval's Speedor TV show.png|Laval's Speedor in the TV Show Shadowwindspeedor.jpeg|ShadoWind's Speedor in the TV Show Chima-3.png|Cragger's Speedor in the TV Show IMG_1579.PNG|Rhogon's Speedor in the TV Show IMG_1582.PNG|Worriz' Speedor in the TV Show IMG_1583.PNG|Eris' Speedor in the TV Show IMG_1590.PNG|Gorzan's Speedor in the TV Show IMG_1589.PNG|Razar's Speedor in the TV Show IMG_1587.PNG ts.20121114T125317.polaroids.png Bevarspeedor.png|A beaver Speedor Lego Chima. Ice Speedorz.02.PNG|A mammoth Speedor Domdelawhooshspeedor.jpeg|Dom de la Woosh's Speedor Source * Brickset Category:Legends of Chima Category:Games